Seventeen Plots
by xxTemarixx
Summary: A true friendship takes years to build. /UrayamaMaleOC friendship. Drabble collection. Dedicated to LahDolphin for her birthday! Please read her story Organized Chaos before reading this./


**A/N: Very important! Urayama Shiita is a character from Shin Prince of Tennis, a first year at Rikkaidai middle. In this story, he is a first year in high school. Oyama Kenta is his** OC** doubles partner and best friend, also a first year, and both of them attend Rikkaidai High. Oyama Kenta belongs to **LahDolphin** and is from her story **Organized Chaos**. I do recommend reading that story before reading this, because it will not make a whole lot of sense if you don't. This is more of a... side story, but she asked for drabbles of these two, so here it is. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen Plots<em>

**Warmth**

"Kenta, it's cold!" Urayama complained, shivering. He was under three layers of clothing and was wearing a hat, gloves, and a scarf that covered most of his face.

"Shiita, we're less than a block from the house, you'll be okay," Oyama replied, rolling his eyes at his best friend. In one hand he carried a bag of candy, in the other a bottle of soda. The two of them were having a movie night, and decided to get the supplies from the convenient store two blocks away.

"But I'm going to die!" Urayama continued, shivering. He looked over at Oyama. "Can I have a hug?"

Oyama blinked and looked at the other boy. He sighed and put the soda in his other hand and wrapped an arm around Urayama, pulling him close to stay warm.

"Now be quiet."

**Coma**

Oyama bit his lip, staring at the figure on the bed. He had told him to be careful walking, that he had a bad feeling about today. But no, his best friend wouldn't listen. Out the door he went, skipping and singing about going to buy some candy without a care in the world.

"And look what happened," he mumbled from his spot on the chair. He hadn't moved in a few hours, afraid that he wouldn't be the first one to see him away. He pulled out an orange lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, hoping to calm his nerves. People came out of comas all the time, right? He hoped so.

Because he wouldn't know what to do without Urayama.

**Shadows**

Urayama watched the shadows dance along his wall, knees pulled up to his chest as thunder rumbled outside. The storm had woken him up, and he couldn't fall back asleep. So he sat up in his bed and kept his eyes trained on the shadows. The branches looked like giant monsters and every time lightning flashed through the room, they got closer. It scared him to the point that he couldn't even hide under the covers, because he knew they were there

"Shiita?"

Urayama looked to his left to see his best friend sit up from his bed on the floor, hair sticking up in all directions and one hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Urayama asked, and mentally kicked himself at how weak he sounded.

"What are you doing awake?" Oyama asked, standing up. He stretched and peered down at his friend, awaiting a response.

"Nothing, just thinking," the smaller of the two replied. A flash of lightning lit up the room, and one look at Urayama's face and Oyama closed the curtains. The room was enveloped in complete darkness. Oyama crawled back into his bed, and the two laid there in silence for a while before he spoke.

"Just speak up next, silly."

**Sunset**

If there was one thing in the world Urayama could have forever, it would be this moment. Oyama and him were standing side by side on the roof of their apartment building, watching the sunset. The sky was painted with shades of pink, orange, yellow, and red, but the blue was still noticeable. No wind, a perfect summer eve.

They stood there in a warm silence, shoulders touching, heartbeats in sync, their breathing even. It was one of those moments that he never wanted to end, because it felt right. His best friend in the whole world stood next to him, all walls down, and they completely understood each other. No words needed to be spoken, no gestures required.

Just complete silence accompanied by a sunset.

**Driven**

There was something buried deep inside of them both. A mutual goal to be the best doubles pair they could ever be. People underestimated them all the time - one of them was short, the other tall. One was hyper, one was calm. One looked cute, the other terrifying. To top it off, both of them were right-handed, which you don't normally see in a doubles pair.

People laughed at them and called them cocky when they challenged the Yagyuu-Niou pair, but even though they lost, Oyama felt a sense of satisfaction because afterwards, no one doubted them. They were a good - not great - first year doubles pair, and they were going to show everyone what they were made of.

That's what kept them going: proving people wrong. Every time they proved someone's judgment wrong, they felt the urge to get stronger. It was their drive, their motivation.

But watching Urayama smile because they won made him work just a little bit harder each time.

**Timeless**

Oyama could put a date on the day he met Urayama, the day they became friends, but he doesn't want to. Friendship shouldn't ever have a time or date. It should just be there. The day he met Urayama, he knew they would become best friends. Together they would endure the insults, the family problems, the loneliness, and everything else that life threw at them.

Every year, Urayama would bake a cake that said "Thanks For Being My Friend!" That never failed to put a smile on Oyama's face, and it made him realize something.

Their friendship is timeless.

**Rain**

Oyama felt a chill run up his spine as he returned another ball. Urayama challenged him to a one-point game for fun and, having nothing else to do, he agreed. The two went to the street courts and were happy to find them empty. Each of them took out their rackets and shoved balls into their pockets before stepping on the court. He served first, and from there, they engaged in a long rally.

Soon, it had begun to rain.

Normally he would have told his best friend that they should stop, head inside, but he enjoyed the feel of the rain on his skin as he worked his body to the limits. His adrenaline was racing and Urayama was smiling at him from across the net, laughing and joking.

Oyama didn't care if he caught a cold, this was too much fun.

**Cat**

Urayama would forever make faces at Oyama's cat, Sapphire, when he came over in the morning. There was something about how the cat always sided with his master, and preferred to act innocent throughout the whole scene. He told Oyama about it, who raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Only you, Shiita, only you," Oyama said, shaking his head. Urayama pouted.

"It's true!" He protested. The cat mewed and rubbed his leg against Oyama before looking at Urayama. "See! He's mocking me!"

Oyama picked up Sapphire and held her in one arm, petting her. "Good little kitty."

"Kenta!"

**Roses**

"Aw, Kenta, someone gave you roses!" Urayama said, holding up the bundle of roses left on his partner's doorstep. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer!"

Oyama unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside, tossing his stuff down. Urayama followed, reading the card that was attached to the flowers.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you don't really know me, but I find you cute," he read aloud. Oyama snatched the card from him and put it on the counter before getting a vase for the flowers. He wore a blank expression, but Urayama could still see the redness of his cheeks.

"Aw, is Kenta embarrassed~?" Urayama teased, reaching up and poking his best friend's cheek. Oyama swatted him away and flicked his forehead.

"Say one more thing, and I'll never play tennis with you again."

Urayama didn't say one more word about the roses for the rest of the night.

**Childish**

Oyama watched Urayama shout and yell at the television, furiously pressing the buttons on the game controller. The two were hanging out at Oyama's place, like always, enjoying a day for themselves. Urayama was playing _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ on Oyama's Gamecube, and losing quite badly.

"I hate this game!" Urayama said, tossing the controller down (gently, Oyama hoped) and plopping down on the couch next to Oyama

"It's not that hard," Oyama said, sucking on a grape lollipop.

"Then you beat it!"

"Alright."

Ten minutes later, Oyama leaned back with a smirk as the credits rolled. He looked at Urayama whose jaw was dropped and eyes were giant saucers.

"B-But _how_?" Urayama stuttered. Oyama didn't reply and handed his best friend the controller, who took it and decided to try and beat Oyama's score. He shook his head.

Urayama was so childish.

**Imagination**

Oyama never once regretted getting detention with Urayama. He was smart and didn't pay attention, and Urayama just never paid attention in general. Often, they had to stay after school to clean the board or help the teacher for detention, and the shorter of the two never failed to bring up some crazy topic. Oyama enjoyed his (now) best friend's imagination, and forever will. He remembered one particular conversation.

"Do you think you can run for so long that you end up in the clouds?" Urayama asked, clapping the erasers together.

"That's silly," Oyama replied. "Why would that ever happen?"

Urayama shrugged. "I don't know... as a reward for running for so long?"

"I doubt it," Oyama said, trying to contain the chuckle that threatened to spill. "You come up with some crazy ideas."

"Hey, the crazier the idea, the sooner time flies."

Oyama couldn't agree more.

**Festive**

Everyone who knew the pair would assume that Urayama would be the one dressed up in festive colors on Christmas. However, they were wrong. Oyama loved Christmas the most, because he got candy and could spend time with his family and close friends (mainly Urayama). He enjoyed watching the snow fall from his balcony, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, and his best friend on the balcony next to them. They wouldn't speak, only watch the snow whirl around them as the moon hung high in the night sky.

Oyama didn't believe in fairy tales, but he couldn't deny that there was something magical about Christmas, the snow, being home with family. It was one of the mysteries of life, something that could only be understood through experience.

He never appreciated that fact more than ever before.

**Bullying**

Oyama hated bullying with a fiery passion that burned like a thousand suns. It was a cheesy way to describe his hatred, but he didn't care. Sure, he was an intimidating guy on the outside, but on the inside he would never harm anyone. Unless they harmed Urayama, which happened many times before.

His best friend was always teased for being short, his hair, and his ADHD. Anything that he could be teased about, he was teased about. Sometimes it was the simple locker shove, or the smack of his books, but he had seen Urayama in tears a few times and it hurt him. Urayama was his best friend, and seeing someone you care about in pain is like a stab to the heart. He didn't know how to deal with a crying Urayama besides lending him a shoulder to cry on and attempting to cheer him up, but it was still weird for him. He wasn't a people-person, plain and simple.

But that had never stopped him from standing up to the bullies. Normally they would run away and leave Urayama alone, but sometimes things got physical and Urayama would complain about him being reckless.

Really, Oyama just wanted to protect his best friend.

**Campfire**

"Never. Again. Shiita." Oyama stated, plopping down next to his best friend. Urayama grinned, handing him a skewer with a marshmallow on it which he then held by the campfire. The two were out camping, both of their parents finding time off to have a bonding trip. Urayama's parents suggesting camping which his parents agreed to. Oyama never hated his parents so much at once.

"Aw, is camping too hard for the big bad Kenta?" Urayama teased, eating his marshmallow. He made a face. "Blah, I can't cook marshmallows very well."

"You mean roast?" Oyama corrected. Urayama shot him a glare.

"Shut up. I meant cook." He said, crossing his arms.

"Sure sure," Oyama agreed, pulling his marshmallow away from the fire and pulled it off the skewer. Instead of eating it, he shoved it in Urayama's mouth. "There, now don't complain."

Urayama didn't know what to say as he chewed on the perfect marshmallow. All he knew was that he had to take Oyama with him camping more often.

**Lemonade**

Oyama didn't know how the younger boy managed to do it, but Urayama convinced him to actually have a lemonade stand in the park. There the two were, sitting in folding chairs behind a plastic table with pitchers of lemonade and plastic cups on top. Taped to the front was a big sign that read "Lemonade, 50 cents!" in bright blue letters. The cash jar sat to the side, barely full.

"Really, Shiita? We aren't seven," Oyama said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar he had before it melted.

Urayama crossed his arms. "Who _cares_ Kenta? We will be rich!"

"We've had like, four customers," Oyama pointed out.

"Shut up. Just you watch," Urayama said. Oyama shrugged.

"Alright."

Nonetheless, he was surprised to see Urayama hand him a jar of fifty dollars in it by the end of the day.

**Cloud**

"That cloud looks like a bunny!" Urayama said, pointing at a cloud.

"No, it doesn't. you only said that because that's what people always say," Oyama countered.

"Not true!" The younger boy protested. Oyama just shrugged.

The two tennis players lay side by side on a hill in the park, enjoying the summer heat as clouds floated above them. The sky was a clear blue and there was a slight breeze that was barely noticeable. Urayama decided it would be fun to point out all the different shaped clouds, and Oyama decided it would be fun to disagree with every statement.

"What about that one? It looks like you!" Urayama collapsed in a fit of giggles. Oyama resisted the urge to twitch and smile at the same time as a cloud shaped like a giant dinosaur floated by.

Really, how silly could his partner be?

**Options**

The moment they first met, Oyama could have shut the door and walked away or let them in. He chose to let his new neighbor in along with his family that his parents invited over. Urayama had just moved in next door and Oyama's mother suggested to have them over for a welcoming dinner. Oyama of course had no choice but to agree.

When everyone sat at the table, introductions were made and food was passed. Oyama could have been rude and mean, but he was raised to respect everyone, especially if you were meeting them for the first time. So he played the 'good son' role and tried to eat his food peacefully. However, every so often he would see Urayama staring at him only to look away when he was caught staring. They never spoke a word to each other until it was time for the Urayama family to leave. While the adults talked, Urayama turned to Oyama.

"You aren't as scary as someone might think," he said, smiling. If it had been anyone else, Oyama wouldn't have cared, but there was something about this kid that made him special.

He was later glad that he chose the second option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it Dolphin! Happy birthday and Happy New Years! :) I tried my best at writing these two, because I love them so much, I really do~ Make sure to check out LahDolphin's fic Organized Chaos, because it rocks. Some of these are accurate background for these two (mind you, I beta Organized Chaos) but things like the coma didn't happen.  
><strong>

**See what I did with the title, Dolphin? Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do not own Oyama Kenta. So, really, I own nothing, blah.**

**Thanks to Terry May for beta-ing this~**


End file.
